In Too Deep
by Princess Buttercup 36
Summary: Nick Stokes thought he could handle anything and everything...But when it came to a murder case of of a 16 year old girl...He feels like he's starting to get too involvedin the case..Is there anyway out of it? Or is he in too deep?
1. Of Blood and Feminine Perfume

_**"Nick and Angelle"** _

* * *

_I'd been a CSI in Vegas for a while, so you know, I thought I'd seen everything. I thought I'd seen all the different types of homicides. Murder-suicides, rape-murder,  
Shootings, gang shootouts, rumbles. You know the rap. So yeah, I thought I'd seen it all.  
But when it came to this case, I had no idea what I had gotten myself into._

_

* * *

_

"Nick, would you mind getting a move on?" I hurriedly tied my boots, and began pulling on my Forensics wind-breaker.. "Nick… Grissom's gonna have your…." I interrupted her " I know Sara….I'm hurrying…" Ya see, Sara is a good CSI, but she can get slightly irritating..

We had another case.

These cases were the saddest. A sixteen year old girl had been killed in small suburban house in North Vegas.

Sara impatiently tapped the toe of her black boots…. "Alright, Alright…I'm coming"

Sara decided that I took too many chances when I was the one driving, and she didn't want to be the one autopsying my body. So instead of arguing with her, and being given the silent treatment over the entire case, I left her to drive, and I quietly accepted the passenger seat.

"Now Nick," Sara kept driving, and looking at the road. " I'm going to warn you, this is going to possibly the hardest case you've ever had to deal with…"

" Come on Sara, it can't be that bad , I mean you've…" "Seen the cases you've worked? Yeah, Nick I've only been your partner for almost ever case you've ever worked on in Vegas."

" I'm telling you….Just….Just keep your cool, ok? I don't want you loosing it."

" Trust me Sara, I never loose my cool"

* * *

_Looking back on that day now, I realise, I'm not as tough as I thought I was…  
I guess people are only meant for a certain level of homicides… Some are easier to handle than others…  
I guess I wasn't made to handle these types of cases.  
I guess…_

_

* * *

_

Sara deftly pulled the Taurus into the parking space in front of the little house.

"Well, here we are…Now remember Nick…" "I know, I know, don't loose my cool"  
I opened the door, and was greeted by a semi-sweet smell. Rather feminine, and kind of……well…… intoxicating..

I walked into the bed room, and the scent changed from intoxicating, to nauseating.

The metallic smell of blood mixed with the feministic perfume.

* * *

Every time I think of it, I can still smell it… It's a haunting fragrance. A fragrance of Innocence, cut down before it even had chance to find a first love. A fragrance of utter,  
And complete hatred. A smell, that as long as I live, I will never forget.

* * *

_The sight alone was enough to make a grown man loose his cool…Even I, Nick Stokes,  
Was about to officially loose it…_

_This thought, I cannot get it out of my head! That sight…A sight so haunting, not even The calming words of Catherine Willows, can get it out of my head.  
I never want to see a sight…..so terrible, that it stays in my head like that again._

_

* * *

_

The terrible sight that greeted me, was of a girl, who looked no older than fifteen, Laying crossways on the otherwise neatly made queen bed. Crimson blood was Creating continually growing river of blood on the lavender comforter.

I guess I was staring at the vic, because I was then surprised by the slim hand of Sara Sidle, " Nick?" She shook my shoulder. " Nick, are you alright?"

I shook myself out of slight daze, at the horror of the cruelty that some cold-hearted criminal Would commit against a seemingly innocent high school girl…

* * *

_It may have been --what seems like-- a long time ago, but I still can't help seeing that sight every single time I shut my eyes…That sight's so haunting, I can't stop seeing it._

_

* * *

_"Nick, did you want me to process the bedroom so you…."

I shook my head. " No, I'm fine Sara."

* * *

_Or so I thought_

* * *

Note Italics what Nick's thinking looking back on it Bold what's happening in the story 


	2. Let's Hope Anything isn't a Turtle

--I hope you like chapter two! more to come!

* * *

I put on the white latex gloves, and got the scene processing bag from the living room.

I walked over to the girl, and stood beside the bed, just for a moment, just looking at her.

She was actually quite beautiful, even though the colour had begun to drain from her face.  
Her hair was like a mass of red fire. It seemed, just from looking at it,  
That it was very thick, and very curly.

Though it was her eyes that intrigued me…They were open, and they weren't quite glazed over.  
"Hey Sara, come 'ere"

Sara walked into the bedroom, and stood beside me. "What is it Nick?"

"Sara, look at her eyes.."

"What about them?"

"They're not glazed…Her eyes. They don't look dead.."

Sara gave me a quizzical glance "Nick…There's blood everywhere…How could she not be dead?"

"Lemme check her pulse.."

I placed two of my fingers right under her jaw on her neck..

"Sara…Sara, come here."

"What is it Nick?"

"Feel this."

Sara placed her thin fingers underneath the girls jaw on her neck…

"Good Lord…Nick, call the EMT…This girl's not dead!"

"Sara, the EMT will take to long…"

"Nicky, that's …."

"Sara, you know the EMT's will take to long. This poor girl's Almost half-dead…. We caught her just before she let go…  
Please Sara?"

Sara ushered me towards the door.

"Go on, get, get this poor girl to the hospital, turn on the lights, and siren, and Get there fast"

I smiled at her "Gotcha!"

Sara turned serious.

" Wrap her in a sheet to preserve trace, and be careful with her…Nicky, this girl's life is in your hands."

I picked the thin sixteen year old up, very, very, gently, so as not to screw up any Trace, and laid her on the light, lavender comforter, and wrapped her in it.

Sara was holding the door open.

"Nick, remember, you're taking the quickest route there, get there the fastest way possible,  
And don't stop for anything.. We're lucky enough that this girl's alive now, but if you don't hurry, she may not be."

I smiled at her,

" Don't worry, I'll get there as fast as anything."

I then walked out the door, but not before I heard Sara mutter,

" Let's just hope anything isn't a turtle…"


	3. Don't Worry Nicky

I laid the girl down in the back seat of my black Forensic Taurus, and covered her with the black winter jacket that I kept forgetting to take into my house.

" Stokes to Dispatch…Stokes to Dispatch, you there?"

I hit the steering wheel.

" Or don't pick up, that's good too…that's very bleedin' good" I pulled out my cell out of my pocket.

"Greg. Come on Greg, pick up the phone..Pick up the bloody phone…"

"Yeah, Greg here.. Whatcha want?"

"Greg, call the EMT's, tell 'em I'm on my way, I need them to be ready with blood,  
This girl isn't gonna live too much longer without a lot more blood."

" Gotcha Nick"

I hung up my phone…. Five more minutes and I would get Ms. Jane Doe to the Emergency room.. Yet, the five minutes it took to get to the hospital, would be five minutes Taken off the little remaining time this girl had.

The snow began to fall in large chunks.

" Lovely, like this is gonna help me any.."

My cell vibrated in my pocket..

"It's Stokes, go. "

" Yeah, Nick, this is Allie"

'Hey, how's it goin' ?"

"Yeah, good, but you need to get here fast.."

"Sure, what's the matter Allie-gal?"

"We're having trouble with….please, Nick, tell me you didn't just cal me Allie-gal…"

"Yeah, sorry, what's the matter?"

" Greg told me about the vic, from what I heard, there's a possibility that this girl had haemophilia."

"Well, that could put a damper on our guess at TOD…."

" Yeah, just a little bit, just bring her here, we should be able to treat her."

"Yeah, I'm in the parking lot, send them out with a stretcher"

I pulled up into the hospital parking lot, and there was already some EMT's standing Outside with a stretcher.

I parked the car next to it an aided them in getting her out.

I felt this strange feeling, almost a pulling at my heart.

I jolted at the feeling of a hand on my shoulder.

It was Allie.

"Nicky, don't worry, this girl's gonna be fine, you happen to have left her in the Best hands in Vegas. I'm watching over her myself."

I hoped that the falling snow masked the single tear that fell, but Allie caught it.

"Nicky, stop worrying about it, I'm taking care of her myself, love, you Get too caught up in your work."

"I guess it's not too often that I actually get to find someone alive on the job, but,  
When I loose them, it's even harder."

"Tell you what Nick, come by tomorrow morning, I'll get you in to see her, I promise, Your vic will be safe."

I nodded, and watched as they wheeled the stretcher into the hospital door,  
Then getting into the Taurus, I said.

"I hope you're right Allie, I hope you're right" 


	4. We still have some time left on break

I sat in the break room in the Criminology Lab for most of the afternoon, even though I wasn't on until late that night.

Sara walked in with a stack of papers half-a-mile high,

"Greg, do me a favour, and sort through…"

She caught my worried eye, and said,

"What the matter Nicky?"

I immediately looked away from her.

"Nothing's the matter Sara….Why would anything be the matter? Nothing's the matter…  
I can handle any, and everything…So nothing can be…the…matter…"

I was so close to cracking..I couldn't take this too much more.

She sat down next to me, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Nicky, what's the matter?"

"I told you Sara, nothing's wrong.. Why would anything be wrong?"

She got a strange look on her face….

I sighed

"How did you know something's wrong?"

"A couple things. First off, you normally don't just sit in the break room,  
Looking like your about to cry, and you also look depressed…So.. What's up Nicky?"

I let out another long sigh…Sara could tell I didn't want to tell her, But I knew I should…. But maybe I shouldn't tell her, maybe it would Make her change her opinion of me for the worse… But I can't seem To handle it alone..

I looked at her rather pleadingly. I wanted her to know, but I didn't want to tell her..

"Wild guess Nicky, it's the girl in the hospital isn't it?"

I nodded.

A single tear slipped from the corner of my eye before I could stop it, and Ran down my nose.

"And you feel like, if she dies, that it'll be your fault, because you couldn't get Her there in time, and that you'd be responsible, and such like that, right?"

I nodded again.

"You haven't been there to visit her since you left her in the hospital, have you..?"

I shook my head.

"Come on Nicky, we have some time left on break, let's go" 


End file.
